My Juliet,My Romeo
by Amy Pau
Summary: This a cute little moment between Edward and Bella.Based on Taylor Swift's song "Love Story".Song-fic Fluffiness!


**This is my first fanfic ever and I guess is practice before I even start considering writing a real story.**

**Mrs. Meyer owns all characters as we well know. Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy!**

I was currently enjoying some time alone in Edward's room, his long black couch, providing to be quite comfortable, though not as comfortable as the owner's embrace. Without his presence, I noted, the room seem quite big and intimidating, the cloudy skies outside, did not provide any light though the whole back wall made entirely of glass. It made the room even less comforting.

I stood, and walked softly to the window. I glanced down, in hopes of catching a glimpse of golden bronze hair, and was thoughtfully let down. Yet I stood my place and waited for the moment when he will grace me with his smile, his hair wild as a result of his running, but the moment didn't come. I felt myself growing impatient with each passing minute surely he should be back by now.

Carsile had call earlier, asking Edward, if he could please take some of the copies from his patients that kept in his office to the Hospital. Apparently his new secretary had lost the keys to the file cabinets, and her nervousness seemed only to increase every time they ask to try and remember any places she might have left them or should I say anytime _Carsile_ himself asked her about them.

Not that I judge her, of course. I happen to suffer from the "Cullen Charm" as well every day, too. Their dazzling eyes, perfect features and velvet voice, make sure you forget even your own name.

I look at the time again and to my chagrin noticed it, barely fifteen minutes had passed, though it felt like so much more. Why did time have to drag on and on every time Edward went away? I didn't feel empty or felt a hole in my chest like before, time and Edwards love had cured that...or at least most of it. But it was times like this when I felt the repercussions of Edwards's departure moths before, the most. The ghastly memories would come back and haunt me almost with a vengeance for the happy moments I had now. Part of me missing when I didn't have him within my line of sight, but I doubted the feeling will ever leave me. Not with the way I love Edward.

I walk around the room looking for some kind of distraction till Edward's return. I didn't want any more unhappy thoughts, plaguing my mind. Though I didn't know what could possibly distract me from missing Edward. I knew I was alone in the house Esmee had gone shopping for house essentials, and though I didn't feel like shopping, I never do, I wished I had taken her on her invitation to go with her. She offered to stay home, but I told her it wasn't necessary, I should be fine on my own. To which she reply with a doubtful look. I can be by myself for an afternoon without causing amiss couldn't I? She finally fare me goodbye telling me to do as I pleased this was my home, too. Cue the blush, stumbled thank you.

If it wasn't for how happy and welcome those words made me feel I probably would have been much more embarrassed. Everyone else had gone out hunting, leaving me in this haughty house, with anyone to entertain but myself.

I started walking towards his music shelves in the far west wall. The magnificent collection of music, blowing my breath away, once more. And to think these wooden shelves contained decades of masterpieces. I began to search for a CD to listen to, that's when I came upon something truly surprising, one of those _26 Hits Now_ CD's was located in between Debussy and some other pianist. I was pretty sure Emmett or Alice, most had put it in there if not it would have never end it up in his room, let alone the music shelves!

I decided to see what kind of songs were in it. It had been a while since I listen to some of the popular music in the radio, with Edward taking it upon himself to construct our everyday concertos in his car. I put it in his intimidating looking stereo, careful not to break anything.

As soon as I discovered where the play button was a song I had heard in TV before started to play. I turned the volume up to listen closely to the lyrics. There had been something that interested me about this particular song.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air _

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know _

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

In a bittersweet it remained me of Edward and me, a forbidden love in many ways.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes _

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while _

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

I started singing along, I couldn't help it, it had a very sweet melody and the story almost brought tears to my eyes. Edwards and mine love story could have easily turned into a tragedy.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes _

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh, _

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Suddenly I felt cold arms wrap around me from behind and a velvet voice singing in my ear to the next stanza with a melodic angelic tone.

_And said: Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes _

I turned around in his arms as we both sang the last part of the lyrics, looking into each other's eyes and expressing all our words couldn't. Telling each other with our bodies how much we truly adored the other.

We stood there in silence a few seconds before he spoke.

"Do you realize you have a beautiful voice, you make angels ashamed of their own melody" he said, of course I blushed almost immediately as he continued to chuckle put his hand on my cheek pulling my face closer to his as his arm embraced me tighter to him.

"I love you so much my Juliet" he said

"As I love you, my Romeo" I answered

"I'm never leaving you ever " he said "Without you Bella I cannot live, you have bewitched my soul, my heart and my life and I wouldn't want it any other way, I love you so much" he said as softly stoked my cheek with his lips.

I want it to respond, to tell him I love him, too, that my life was nothing if he wasn't in it, but then his sweet lips softly touched mine and I felt every ounce of my mind and body succumbed to his desire. There was no longer a world around us it was just he and I and nothing else mattered.

And that moment I knew in a way I was his Juliet and he was my Romeo, but our story will not end in tears in despair. Our lives had just begun as we found each other. Our love will always live as long as our souls embraced.

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**Thank you, for Reading my story I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
